Conventionally, display devices which acquire information from a plurality of ship instruments and display the information are known. JP2013-079813A discloses a display device of such a kind.
The display device of JP2013-079813A (a touch panel device) stores nautical chart information and displays a nautical chart in the vicinity of a ship concerned. The display device can also receive detection results from a fish finder and a radar antenna and display the detection results. A user can grasp a situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned by referring to the display device.
Meanwhile, the display device such as the one in JP2013-079813A is fixed to a position in a location where the ship is steered (e.g., the bridge, the command room of the ship). Therefore, the user needs to stay in front of the display device all the time, otherwise he/she cannot constantly grasp the situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned. Since the user may take a break, go fishing, etc., at a different location, it is difficult to make those moves while grasping the situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned.
Moreover, the user generally confirms the situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned visually in addition to by using the ship instrument. Therefore, the user needs to frequently change his/her line of sight between the display device and the vicinity of the ship concerned. Also, in a case of searching, on the display device, for information corresponding to visually-confirmed information so as to know the detail of the information, the correspondence between an actual azimuth and an azimuth on the display device needs to be grasped, and the confirmation of the situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned cannot smoothly be performed. Similarly, also in a case of visually confirming the information which is displayed on the display device, the confirmation cannot smoothly be performed.
Note that these issues not only arise with ships, but commonly arise when a sensor is used to detect information therearound.